


Newton's Third Law

by Moontyger



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger





	Newton's Third Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurosaki_akane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurosaki_akane).



The members of the SPK believed it merely an odd coincidence that Mello, someone Near knew from his past, should make a move for the Death Note at the same time as theirs. Years of inaction, then simultaneous movement towards the same goal: strange, but surely unplanned. It was impossible that he could have known of their plans, and of course he would have preferred to succeed in secrecy, before they could know of it and possibly interfere.

Near knew better. It was inevitable that Mello would move at the same time he did, an equal and opposite reaction, a reflection over the years and miles between them echoed until neither could tell who began it. Was Mello the actor and Near merely the reaction? It seemed likely, given their natures, but neither could be certain.

Even more inevitable was their meeting, a coming together long delayed but unavoidable. Now, it was Mello who was reacting, but Near knew he wouldn't accept that for long. When he returned, in the dead of night, he wasn't surprised. Nothing Mello did surprised him. He let him in, let Mello force reactions from him, his own logic overwhelmed by biological reality. Neither of them were in control, not in this. It was just chemistry, biology, physics: their interactions dominated by physical laws bigger than either of them, and all the knowledge in the world couldn't make them immune.


End file.
